


The Curious Case of Wendy Corduroy

by Galaxyspoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wendy Corduroy, Some Misgendering, The Power Of Mabel, Trans Dipper Pines, nothing bad though, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyspoon/pseuds/Galaxyspoon
Summary: "Suddenly, she wasn't just Wendy Corduroy anymore, she was also Wendy the woman, Wendy the female, Wendy the she her ma'am lady female and it was all wrong."A.K.A. Wendy begins to realize and comes to terms with being agender. Lucky for her she has Dipper and Mabel; one who has experience with coming out of closets and the other who has support and sweaters.





	

Wendy Corduroy was a girl...

At least, she thought she was.

Growing up in a family of guys, from her single father widely known as "Manly Dan" to her many brothers, one would think she would be the black sheep of the family. Always treated like a porcelain doll easily broken with the slightest touch. But for the family of lumberjacks, things worked differently. She held her own alongside her brothers and her father never hesitated to teach her some axe techniques and never treated her like a helpless princess in need of protecting.

She was like one of the guys and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her gender wasn't something she really put much thought to.

And then puberty hit.

Well, hit was too soft a word. It was more like puberty was a train, slamming into her at high speeds with no warning. And suddenly she shot up like a beanstalk, suddenly her body had curves that screamed female that no amount of flannel and jeans could conceal, suddenly every month was accompanied with a painful reminder that she was female, female, female.

Suddenly, she wasn't just Wendy Corduroy anymore, she was also Wendy the woman, Wendy the female, Wendy the she her ma'am lady female and it was all wrong.

She tried to ignore the wrong feelings but they were like an itch. An uncomfortable, unscratchable itch in the back of her mind every time she looked in the mirror at her all too feminine body or every time someone called her "she", "her", "girl" or "oh, Wendy, you grew up to be such a beautiful woman!"

But she told nobody about this. Told herself it was normal to feel this way. Pushed the feelings down and put on a cool and aloof front to hide them.

It was a few years later was when she met Dipper and Mabel. Despite the age difference, she became fast friends with the quirky twins, finding their goofy antics and encounters with Gravity Falls' weirdness to be a nice distraction from the drudgery of her summer job at the Mystery Shack. And when Dipper revealed his trans status to her, she was quick to assure him that she accepted him and offered some of her trademark Corduroy backup if anyone ever gave him problems.

It was then that Wendy could finally put a term to that feeling she spent years trying to ignore: Gender Dysphoria.

At first she wondered if, like Dipper, Wendy could be male. She pictured herself being acknowledged by others as a man. But that didn't feel right either.

So if Wendy wasn't a girl or a boy, what was she?

She began searching around for answers, and soon discovered a term that finally felt right. Non-binary.

Specifically, she... no they were agender, not identifying with any gender at all, and they went by they/them pronouns.

They decided that the first people they would come out to would be Dipper and Mabel. After all, Dipper unknowingly helped them come to terms with their own gender when he came out to them.

The time had come a few days after the whole almost-getting-killed-by-a-Shapeshifter-in-a-secret-bunker incident. (Which, in Gravity Falls, wasn't even that crazy of a day.) The three were in the living room of the Mystery Shack while Mr. Mystery himself was out doing whatever it was the old man did when he got time to himself. He was probably... no, definitely shop-lifting. Wendy had agreed to watch the twins while he was out, and so the group settled down for a B horror movie marathon and subsequently making fun of said B horror movies.

While Wendy was positive the twins would accept them, it didn't help the anxiety in their stomach when they finally spoke up.

"Y'know, Dipper, I'm glad you came out to me." They began offhandedly.

"Really?" He replied with a shy smile. While there was still some left over awkwardness from Dipper's confession back in the bunker, he and Wendy were still close friends, much to the lumberjack's delight.

"Yeah, I'm glad you trusted me back. And it's got me thinking since then..." Wendy paused for a moment. They had been rehearsing this in their head ever since they discovered the words for their gender identity, but after this there would be no going back. With Dipper and Mabel looking up at them expectantly but not impatiently, they continued.

"I've never really felt like I was a girl or a boy. And after you came out to me, I started researching gender identities until I found non-binary. And I realized that I'm neither male nor female. I'm agender. So, you can still call me Wendy, but I go by they/them pronouns." There was a moment of silence after Wendy finished while the twins took the new information in, but naturally, Mabel was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so glad you came out to us, Wendy! If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask us! I'll be, like, your non-binary fairy godmother!" She was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Yeah, me too. Have you come out to anyone else yet?" Dipper asked, more subdued than his sister but nevertheless just as happy. Wendy shrugged.

"Eh, not yet. I'll come out to more people tomorrow, I just wanted my two best dude friends to know." They responded, punctuating the last part by giving the two dudes in question a hug.

And so the three had spent the night watching movies until Stan came back, and the next day Wendy made good on their word to come out to their closest friends and family. The twins had quickly started using their correct pronouns, as well as correcting others when they would misgender them, accidentally or otherwise. Their dad and brothers didn't quite understand it at first, but soon happily used the right pronouns with only a few slip ups. Soos was great about, and he even helped explain it to his boss, and Stan accepted it sooner than they thought and told them that if anyone has a problem with them, to show them the "ol' left hook". Overall, the response was very supportive and put the lumberjack's mind at ease. Mabel had even knitted them a sweater in their favorite green color reading "Ask me about my pronouns!", and coming out to each other made Wendy and Dipper's bond stronger than ever. The two always had each other to talk about transgender issues whenever they needed someone who could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Man, my writing is rusty. I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time and it probably shows, but when this plot popped into my head I just HAD to write it down. I wrote all this in one go because I knew if I stopped halfway then I might never get around to finish it and didn't have it beta'd or anything. Anyways, I found myself wondering "Hey, what if Wendy was non binary?" and basically went from there, drawing from my own experiences with having a gender identity crisis. I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to review even if it's to say my writing was trash! :D)


End file.
